


How Chloé Bourgeois got a dog (albeit in a way considered unorthodox)

by Speckleflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, puppy kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois never imagined she'd acquire a puppy.And certainly not in this way.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Miraculous Kick the Dog Challenge





	How Chloé Bourgeois got a dog (albeit in a way considered unorthodox)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Spoiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Spoiler/gifts).



Heye! This was written for the 'Miraculous Kick The Dog' challenge, proposed by Maspers on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg) server.

If you are interested in reading/writing fanfiction, and are looking for a supportive community, come and join us! :)

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois sashays down the street as she always does. Her usual lack of spacial awareness is extremely prevalent as she buts away anyone coming in her direction, not with an arm or her handbag, no, she’d never chance ruining her pristine image with the touch of someone _else_ , but instead with a stare colder than the milkshakes she demands from her butler. She dares anyone to steal her rightful spot in the centre of the pavement, scoffing at the thought- as if anyone else is worthy of having it. All inferiors fall beneath her, unworthy of even being blessed with a second of her icy blue gaze.

Her designer handbag is hung on an arm which is held out elegantly, albeit slightly condescendingly, to the side, blinking with perfect luxurious lashes as she checks her nails, more to show them off than anything- she knows they are manicured to the best ability that money can buy.

She is forced, however, to retreat to the side of the pavement closest to the buildings, pursing lips shining with gloss, not bothering to hide an eye-roll- pronouncing it unnecessarily, actually, in typical Chloé fashion, as a man wheeling a bin passes her on the right. She’s not going anywhere near that stench, thank you very much. She wrinkles her nose in disgust as he passes, breaking her perfect posture to lean away, lip curling, revealing pearly white teeth.

Before she returns to the centre of the path, however, in a small alley to the left, she suddenly sees two red eyes peering out at her from the darkness. Instinctively, she swings out her foot towards it with a small scream. It connects with _something_ , and she hears a small squeak of pain. Her eyes widen as she takes a better look, doing something that has never been seen done before by Chloé Bourgeois- stepping off a main walkway into an alley. And as her eyes adjust to the dim light, she gasps at what she sees, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock.

It’s a small, brown puppy, cowering in a corner. The thing was a puppy. And she kicked it.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” She gasps, rushing closer.

At first the puppy shudders, then it looks up at her and cocks its head, eyes shining with intelligence. Surprisingly, Chloé doesn’t flinch back at the contact as the puppy nuzzles against her leg, and she finds it so cute that she can’t help but bend down, pick it up and cuddle it as she experiences this feeling for the first time for someone that isn’t Adrien Agreste. It whimpers softly as its leg is moved. “Oh no, you’re hurt! I’m so sorry!”

Chloe doesn’t know what to do- she’s never had to deal with something like this before. She quickly takes out her phone to call her butler. As soon as she hears his voice, she speaks rapidly.

“I need you to take me to the vet, asap! I found a puppy and he’s hurt!”

“Of course, mademoiselle,” the butler says, trying to hide the shock in his voice at the usually, ah, how to describe her… _difficult_ girl, showing concern for a hurt puppy she randomly found. Or maybe something else is going on. Maybe it wasn’t so random, and she feels obligated to do this for the puppy. The butler shakes his head, and hurries off to the car.

Chloe holds the puppy until the grey car pulls up, and she gets in, taking extreme care not to jog it too much.

For the whole car ride, Chloe is anxious to get there. “Are we there yet?” She asks every 2 seconds. The puppy is in her arms, and it twists slightly to give her a grin that melts her heart, but her eyes are on its leg, which it is holding awkwardly.

“Aww, I’m gonna name you, ok sweetie? I’m gonna name you Max. Do you like it?” The puppy whines and attempts a smile, tongue hanging out of its mouth slightly.

When they arrive, she hovers worriedly as the vet checks the dog over.

The tense silence is broken by her butler- “Can I get mademoiselle a new jacket?” he asks timidly, expecting to be chastised, or blamed for this unfortunate event. He winces, waiting for a cutting remark to be issued in his direction.

She looks down, noticing for the first time a smear of dirt from the puppy’s paws on her previously immaculate outfit.

To the man’s astonishment, she says, “No, Jean-Marc,” getting her butler’s name right for the first time ever, “Max is more important.” He hides a beaming smile behind his hand. She isn’t looking anyway- she has eyes only for the puppy.

The vet pronounces its leg to be mildly sprained and for it not to be utilised too heavily or strained, but still exercised regularly.

Chloé nods, taking in every detail with wide eyes.

Her father agrees later that day to let her adopt Max, once they determine that he has no owner.

Now, Chloé Bourgeois can rarely be seen without her canine companion, and although she still insists on being in the centre of the pavement, and looks down on others over the rim of her white rimmed sunglasses, her heart has softened a little, and maybe she’ll learn to have this same attitude towards her peers. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work ahaha, but it was fun for a first attempt at writing Chloe!


End file.
